Lucille Lear
Lucille Lear is a superhuman attending Harwell's Institute. (Created by WritingBookworm) Biography = Personality Lucille's quiet, and it's tough to get her to break out of her shell. She's secretive about a few things, particularly her past. People who push on her shell too softly won't be opened up to, and she'll run away from those who push too hard, but those who push just right . . . she'll be more than happy to find a friend in them. She's lost people she's loved and she's endured abuse, but instead of that making her distrustful, that gives her an even stronger need to trust and love others, because she's desperate to have that opportunity again. Another thing to note is that Lucille will often act more innocent than she actually is. Because she longs for some semblance of a normal life, she'll cover up the past. In reality -- while she still is genuinely kind to innocents -- she has an extremely merciless side. She has killed before, and will kill enemies again with no regrets. Abilities Notable Relationships Lance Lear (Brother): Lance is the person Lucille loves most. Lance did everything to make sure Lucille was safe, and so she always found comfort in him. She was devastated when she thought he died, and when she found out he was being held captive, she felt insurmountably guilty that she wasn't there for him. Now, she's determined to protect him, whatever the cost. Gretchen Norman (Close Friend): Gretchen was Lucille's first friend. At first, she used her and Slade to fill the void Lance left behind, but she quickly appreciated Gretchen for who she was. Gretchen is currently the person Lucille feels closest too. She cherishes the friendship, because she knows she'll never be as lucky to find someone like Gretchen again, and isn't afraid to feel vulnerable around her. Slade Norman (Former Friend, Enemy): Slade used to be a good friend of Lucille's. Along with Gretchen, Lucille used him to fill the void Lance left behind, but she quickly came to appreciate Slade for who he was. Lucille felt close to Slade enough to try to cheer him up during the Christmas Vacation arc, and was even beginning to form a slight crush on him (though she didn't recognize it, because Lucille has zero experience with romantic feelings and can't tell when she has them). However, everything went to crap once Slade revealed his true colors as a spy and proceeded to kidnap her. All feelings of good will toward him are dead, as is the crush she had, and there is no one Lucille hates more. Annie McCallister (Friend): Though Slade and Gretchen were quick to adopt Annie as a friend, Lucille was more reluctant to open up to Annie. She felt Annie was too interested in her past, and that unnerved Lucille for a wide variety of reasons. But during the New York mission, Lucille started to open up to Annie a little more. By the end of the semester, Lucille cared about Annie, and wouldn't hesitate to call her a friend. Strengths Weaknesses Trivia * Lucille was an unplanned character. WritingBookworm was trying to stick to Maxwell, Valerie, and Kendall. But as she was looking for face claims for Valerie, Writing found Lucille's face claim and adored it so much that she instantly started building a character around it. * Parts of her character are inspired by other characters, such as Vin from Mistborn ''and Neku Sakuraba from ''The World Ends With You. * After much speculation, WritingBookworm has pinned down Lucille's orientation as asexual panromantic. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:HI Students Category:WritingBookworm